Digimon Fusion the General Duo
by D-nasty
Summary: A challenge by star eyes pendulum dragon. What if Davis was Mikey's cousin, got his own Fusion Loader and went with him to a different Digital World help him fight against the Bagra Army? This will Part 1 of story and will do Part 2 when I'm done.


**This is a challenge I accepted from star eyes pendulum dragon. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Two Generals One Journey

"Thanks alot Angie."

"'Thanks alot Angie.' I should've let you fall Mikey!"

In Tokyo, Japan in the Koto district A lightly tan 10 year old boy having brown spiky wild hair and gray eyes wearing a black shirt with a blue shirt over it that had a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow t on the chest and a yellow line on the left sleeve, a red sleevless jacket, white gloves, brown shorts that had a black belt around the waist and the tongue hanging on the left with black leggings that reached his shins, and red and white shoes with green goggles that had blue lenses around his head was sitting on the steps of a sports center drinking from a water bottle.

Beside him sitting on steps as well was a peach skinned girl around his age having red hair in two spiky pigtails and yellow eyes wearing a long sleeved shirt with pink sleeves having a red heart on the left side of her chest, overalls that went above her knees with the left strap being broken, blacking leggins, and yellow and white shoes.

These two were childhood friends Mikey Kudo and Angie Hinomoto.

They were relaxing after Mikey volunteer to help the basket ball team and helped them win a game only for him to pass out from exhaustion but luckily Angie arrived just in time to break his fall with a throw pillow from running all the way there.

"You did it again! You're always taking on more than you can handle helping out other people! This time you were so exhausted you did a faceplant! Seriously what's up with that!" Angie complained throwing her arms up.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Besides I couldn't leave the basketball club hangin." Mikey said waving his hand.

"You haven't changed a bit cousin Mikey, still going out your way helping others. But then again that's what we do best." Mikey and Angie turned their heads to see tan skinned boy around their age having spiky crimson hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow shirt, a blue short sleeved jacket, black pants, and blue and red shoes standing a steps away from them smiling.

Angie was confused on who the boy was but Mikey had a big grin across his face.

"Davis!" Mikey laughed standing up and walked to him.

"Hey Mikey." Davis grinned as they grasped each others hand and pulled into a bro hug.

"Man it's good to see you. I forgot you were coming over to stay for awhile." Mikey said as they seperated. "How long has it been since we've seen each other? 4 years?"

"Yeah time really does fly by." Davis said.

"Mikey who's that?" Angie asked getting the boys attention.

"Oh right. Angie this is my cousin Davis Motomiya, and Davis this is by best gal friend Angie Hinomoto." Mikey said introducing them.

"So you're the famous Angie I've heard so much about? Mikey sure did talk alot about you over the phone. But he didn't tell me how cute you were." Davis smirked nudging Mikey making Angie blush from the compliment.

"You're embarrassing me." Mikey chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it's nice to meet you Davis. I wish I could say I've heard about you but Mikey has failed to mention me about you." Angie said giving Mikey the stinkeye.

"Sorry, guess I forgot." Mikey said sitting back down beside Angie.

"Anyway Davis, what do you mean by saying, 'That's what we do best.'?" Angie asked.

"Me and Mikey always go out our way to help anyone in need. It's kinda our thing." Davis chuckled.

"He's right about that." Mikey laughed.

"Just what I need. Two Mikey's." Angie sighed.

"Lighten up Angie. Y'know lately I've been feeling like it's great to be part of a team." Mikey said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling there are forces we can't control and they're going to affect us. I just think something big is coming." Mikey said.

"Like what?" Angie asked.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things." Mikey smiled shaking his head.

Davis didn't say anything thinking about what Mikey said and getting flashbacks about the incident that happend with that vampire monster a year ago in Odaiba.

 _"Forces we can't control huh?"_ Davis thought frowning.

"So how about that game? Pretty cool huh?" Mikey laughed stretching snaping Davis out of his thoughts.

"Sure was I was there when you made that twirling move. Pretty cool." Davis smiled.

"Thanks." Mikey said.

"Enjoy the taste of victory while you can, it is destined to be your last." Davis, Mikey, and Angie turned their heads to see a tan skinned boy around their age having brown hair that was straight up and brown eyes wearing a light green dress shirt, a blue short sleeved shirt underneath, tan pants, and brown boots standing in front of them smirking with two kendo sticks over his right shoulder that had a large bad tied to it.

"U-Um..." Mikey said.

"That's right. Let's see how well you do against the one who's said to be the strongest in all the Koto district, Jeremy Tsurgi!" Jeremy grinned.

"Mikey who's this guy?" Davis asked his cousin.

"I have no idea." Mikey sweatdropped rubbing his head.

"I'm Jeremy Tsurgi! At least remember the name of your rival!" Jeremy shouted.

"Oh yeah I remember, didn't I beat you in kendo?" Mikey asked.

"Don't think you're all hot water just because of that one win. I have been training for the day I could fight you again. And that day is now!" Jeremy proclaimed pointing his finger at Mikey.

 _"I am so lost about this guy."_ Davis thought sweatdropping.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about. It's because you keep helping people out that you attract weirdos like him." Angie complained.

"You're you calling a weirdo!" Jeremy shouted with a tic mark on his head.

"Look you'll have to have your kendo match with Mikey some other day! He already has plans with me! So he can't waste his time hanging out with the likes of you!" Angie shouted standing up glaring at Jeremy.

"Oh really?! Well a man's fight should come first before doing stupid things with you!"

"Who're you calling stupid!"

Mikey and Davis looked at each other before sighing.

Suddenly they heard a strange melody.

"Looks like this is the end for us." A weak male voice said.

"Yeah, we're goners." Another weak male voice said.

Mikey and Davis eyes widen hearing two voices.

"Did you hear that?" Mikey asked Davis as he stood up.

"Yeah, loud and clear." Davis nodded.

"Mikey, Davis, what's wrong?" Angie asked them.

"We heard voices." Davis said.

"Yeah." Mikey said.

"I didn't hear anything." Angie said.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Davis shouted.

"Where are you?! Can you hear us?!" Mikey shouted.

"We can hear you." The second voice said.

"But what's the point of answering. We're finished. And here I was hoping to become king." The first voice said.

"King?" Davis and Mikey wondered.

Just then they heard what sounded like something crashed. The group went to check it out and saw a car crashed into a building.

But it was 20ft off the ground.

"Huh?" Mikey said.

"What the hell?" Davis asked.

"How in the world did that car crash all the way up there?!" Angie wondered.

"No clue." Jeremy said.

Suddenly phones started going off randomly with lights flashing everywhere and the sky turned green and yellow.

"What the?" Davis, Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy said.

"Quickly!"

"Jump to the right!"

Davis and Mikey heard the voices and quickly looked up seeing the car about to fall so they pushed Angie and Jeremy out the way to the ground as the car fell down to where they were standing.

"That was close." Angie said fearfully.

"You two have very good observation skills. But I except nothing less from my rival." Jeremy said to Mikey and Davis.

They however weren't paying attention to them as they were only focused on almost being flattend.

"That was a close call."

"Lucky break for you guys, huh?"

Davis and Mikey heard the voices again and looked in a alley to see blue and red light making the two stand up and ran towards the alley.

"Mikey! Davis!" Angie called out to them.

Davis and Mikey continued to run before they stopped at another alley and saw the light right beside each other.

"There they are." Davis and Mikey said running to the lights before they crouched down and slowly picked them up with their hands with Davis have the blue light and Mikey having the red one. "Can you hear us?"

"You're the guys from earlier..." The blue light said.

"We've reached our limit... We can't hold on anymore..." The red light said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"You gotta hang in there!" Mikey encouraged.

"Mikey, Davis, what's going on?" Angie asked as she and Jeremy came up behind them.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Guys listen we weren't the only one who saved you from that car earlier." Davis said turning to them.

"It was thanks to whoever were in these lights." Mikey said.

"Say what?!" Angie said surprised.

"What are you two talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"We're talking about someone being hurt." Davis said as he and Mikey looked back at the lights.

"If we turn our backs on them now, they'll die." Mikey said.

They both suddenly remembered something terrible happened when they last ignored someone.

"And we don't turn our back on anyone in need." Davis and Mikey said passionatly.

"Mikey, Davis..." Angie muttered as she and Jeremy looked at them.

"You hear that? Strong words coming from them?" The blue light chuckled.

"You guys are total soft-hearted." The red light chuckled as well.

"We could say the same about you." Davis smiled.

"Yeah. You guys are close to dying and you still took the time to help save us from the car." Mikey grinned.

"Guess all of us are the same." The blue and red light said.

"Got that right." Davis and Mikey said.

Just then a bright green light shinned in front of the group blinding them, when it stopped Mikey and Davis found themselves in a white space two strange white devices in front of them.

They were rectangular in shape, reminding them of a microphone of sorts with one big dial button in the middle that had a smaller button on it and two small black buttons near the light blue screen with two gray ridges followed the side to the screen half way up the device and a gray vent area was on top.

"What're those?" Mikey wondered.

"No idea." Davis mummered.

"You two humans." A powerful voice said from the devices getting their attention. "Do you wish to save the melody of those lives?"

Mikey and Davis looked at each other before looking back at the devices.

"We do. They saved us, so we'll return the favor." The two said.

"What are your names?"

"Mikey Kudo."

"Davis Motomiya."

At the sound of their voices the devices turned red and sky blue.

"Those are strange names, but it will do. Use these Fusion Loaders wisely."

The devices called the Fusion Loaders came up to Mikey and Davis making them nod their heads as they reached to grab them.

"Whoa there!"

Angie and Jeremy pulled Mikey and Davis back making them snap out of their trances.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to touch that, Mikey!" Angie shouted.

"Or you Davis! Calm down and think about this!" Jeremy agreed.

Mikey and Davis looked at each other before nodding and grabbed he Fusion Loaders as the red and blue lights went in them.

"They touched it anyway!" Angie and Jeremy said.

Suddenly the green light shinned more engulfing the four before it vanished.

* * *

 **Unknown Area**

"Hey Mikey!"

"Davis yo!"

"Wake up!"

Mikey and Davis opened thier eyes and saw they were on the ground with Angie and Jeremy on top of them.

"What the?" Mikey muttered pushing Angie off him.

"Hey get off!" Davis growled sitting up knocking Jeremy off him.

"Huh?" Angie said shaking her head.

"Ow." Jermey said holding his head before looking around. "Where are we?"

Davis, Mikey, and Angie looked around and saw they were in an open field with a village a few miles away and there were platforms with waterfalls up in the sky.

"This is weird." Mikey said.

"No kidding." Angie said.

"This place reminds me of that place I saw in the sky..." Davis muttered remembering seeing a word like this in his home.

"Don't you guys worry!"

"Yeah when our wounds heal we'll give you guys a tour!"

Hearing voices come from their pockets Mikey and Davis reached in them and pulled out the red and sky blue Fusion Loaders.

"Wait a sec..." Mikey said.

"Are those the voices that you and Davis were talking about?" Angie asked.

"Yeah these are them." Davis nodded.

"That's right Mikey! Thanks to you guys for putting our melodies in here, we're saved!" The voice from Mikey's Fusion Loader said.

Yeah! This is so cool! It feels like I'm bursting with power! This must be the power of the famous Fusion Loaders we've been hearing about!" The voice from Davis' Fusion Loader said.

"Fusion Loaders?" Mikey and Davis said looked at one another remembering what the voice said.

 _"Use these Fusion Loaders wisely."_

The ground suddenly started to shake making the four stumble before a large shadow loomed over them making them turn behind them to see monters that looked like mammoths, spiked balls with red goggles, and black rubber suited creatures with gas masks resembling long-faced creatures with blasters.

 **Mammothmon, Chikurimon, and Troopmon**

"W-What are those?!" Angie asked fearfully.

"They're monsters!" Jeremy shouted shaking.

"Just like the ones that showed up a year ago." Davis growled.

"Not good." Mikey muttered.

A black blur jumped over the monsters and landed in front of the four humans revealing it to be a dark blue gray man-lion with drak gray mane having red eyes, sharp teeth, and claws that had bones sticking out of his shoulders and chest wearing black wrapping around his forearms and black pants.

 **MadLeomon**

"Whoa!" The group exclaimed backing up.

"You're humans!" MadLeomon growled.

"It talked!" Jermey shouted as Angie screamed.

"Damn." Mikey muttered.

"Back off!" Davis demanded.

"Mikey/Davis don't move." The voices in the Fusion Loaders whispered.

"I'll rip you humans to shreds!" MadLeomon shouted extending his claws. and charged at the Davis, Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy.

Before he could get to them the ground crumbled before a large blue horn came out and slammed into the man-lion throwing him in the air. The horn then came out of the ground showing it was attached to a machine it resembled a horned beetle with a metal lower jaw and yellow, circular optics. Its torso and lower body were blue with a red center on its torso, the rest was scarlet, it had gold, engine pipe-like items between the areas where his shoulder met its torso, its upper arms and the wrists of his arms were metallic, the rest of them being scarlet.

" **Ram Slammer!** " The horn beetle machine said in a male voice as it stood up with the four humans on its back. "I got him!"

 **Ballistamon**

"Hang on Ballistamon! Let me take a whack at him!" A another male voice said as something jumped over the horn beetle machine and was revealed to be a large white bunny with beady black eyes a green marked mask on its face that reached halfway to its ears and a red diamond marking on its forehead with a horn above it, wearing a ammo belt around its chest, black gun barrels around its arms, and jeans with a belt. " **Bunny Pummel!** " The bunny slammed his right gun barreled fist into the man-lion's chest and knocked him into the mammoth monsters. "Take that MadLeomon!" He grinned landing beside the horn beetle machine.

 **Gargomon**

"Nice work Gargomon." He said.

"Oh yeah! What do you think of that!" Shouted a monster that looked like a gold star with a mouth resembling fangs and bore a pair of sunglasses reminiscent to that of a Japanese punk said in a male voice fying beside Ballistamon. With it were others resembled a silver pick with two horns on the sides of its head and sunglasses like the gold star, along with tiny silver feet. It suddenly split into twelve version of itself and two others, one resembling a white, chibi-like, pick-shaped being with black, adorable, beady eyes and round, pink cheek markings, while the other was red with a bored look on its white face with a big mouth that had swollen lips.

"Awesome!" They said.

 **Starmon and Pickmonz**

"Most excellent." A monster that looked like a fusion between a knight and a wizard landed beside Gargomon said in a male voice it had a white face with blue eyes and short blonde hair wearing red robes with silver armor on its feet, shins, waist, forearms, chest, and shoulders, with purple cape flowing behind the shoulder armor and a purple armored wizard hat holding a golden sword in it's right hand and a white orb in the other hand.

 **Mistymon**

"More monsters?" Angie said.

"Don't worry they're our friends." Davis' Fusion Loader said.

"Hey you guys, hurry up and let us out! Use reload!" Mikey's Fusion Loader said.

Davis and Mikey looked at each other and nodded their heads before thrusted their devices forward.

"Reload!" They said.

Red and sky blue pillars of light appeared in front of the group before they vanished and showed wingless dragons.

One was red with a white underbelly, lower arms, and feet, he had three black finger upon each hand and three black claws upon the ends of his feet, his head was flat at the top, the two horns emerging from it resembling a capital V, with three smaller horns emerging from the back of the sides of his head. His snout was pointed with the tip curved upwards and his fangs were scarlet and seemed to be fused to his mouth, he had sea-blue eyes and white headphones with the muffs being that of a forest green, and his tail was pointed backwards with the end resembling a hook of sorts.

The other one was blue with a white underbelly and mouth. He had five fingers with white sharp nails and three white claws upon the ends of his feet. his head was round with bended backwards ears. His face had a horn on his nose and fangs coming out the corners of his mouth, a yellow V on his forehead with yellow triangles on the corners of his eyes which were ruby-red eyes, and his tail was bent down.

The red dragon stuck out his right hand and a strange staff, resembling a microphone with three gold horns on the mike came out into said hand.

"You brats! Kill them all Pteramon!" MadLeomon ordered as robot pterodactyls flew down towards them.

"You wanna know don't you?" The red dragon grinned getting the four attention. "I bet you wanna know..."

"Our names that is." The blue dragon smirked.

"Yeah." Mikey nodded grinned.

"Lay it on us." Davis smirked.

"I'm Shoutmon! The guy who's gonna be king one day!" The red dragon shouted.

 **Shoutmon**

"And I'm Veemon! His first lieutenant who will help him become king!" The blue dragon shouted.

 **Veemon**

" **Bellow Blaster!** " Shoutmon roared as he let out an orange blast from his mike as he shouted into it destroying some of the Pteramon.

" **Vee Iron Fist!** " Veemon roared as he lept up in the air with his right fist glowing blue and slammed it into some of the last bit of the Pteramon destroying them too before he landed.

"Oh yeah Shoutmon is back from the dead!" Starmon cheered with the Pickmonz.

"Nice move Veemon!" Mistymon nodded his head.

"Shoutmon/Veemon you rock!" Mikey and Davis said jumping off the horn beetle machine.

"You know we do, but this is no time to be impressed." Shoutmon smiled back at Mikey.

"But know this you guys are the first human friends we have." Veemon grinned at Davis.

Mikey and Davis just smirked at them.

"Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmonz let's finish these guys off!" Shoutmon yelled charging.

"Yeah!" Ballistamon, Starmon, and Pickmonz agreed charging too.

"Gargomon, Mistymon let's get in there too!" Veemon shouted going in.

"You got it!" Gargomon and Mistymon said joining in.

" **Rock and Roller!** " Shoutmon started to pummel Troopmon with his weapon.

" **Hopping Kick!** " Veemon jumped and kicked Chikurimon left and right.

" **Seismic Speaker!** " Ballistamon thrusted his chest out where the red speaker was and unleashed a sound wave that took down some Mammothmon.

" **Gargo Laser!** " Gargomon thrusted his arms out and fired a barrage of green lasers from his gun barreled hands knocking some Mammothmon down.

" **Meteor Shower!** " Starmon called as a large group of Pickmon flew at Mammothmon and Chikurimon taking them down with some of the Pickmonz spinning themselves like drill on the sides of some of their heads that resulted in high speed noogies.

" **Blast Fire!** " Mistymon swiped his sword sideways and launched a firey slash at half of the remaining enemy.

"Take some of this!" Shoutmon raised his free hand up as a large flame resembling a musical note form in before he reared it back and threw it at the last remaining enemy. " **Fiery Fastball!** "

" **Vee Headbutt!** " Veemon jumped towards the last remaining enemy.

Both attacks hit resulting in a big explosion.

"You little maggots!" MadLeomon growled in anger.

"We're back and stronger than ever MadLeomon." Shoutmon chuckled.

"Thanks to our new friends Davis and Mikey." Veemon grinned slamming his fist in his hand.

"Let's see if your pathetic human friends can help with this!" MadLeomon roared before he absorbed the remaining members of the army he had-roughly two Mammothmon, two Troopmon, and twelve Chikurimon, resulting in him doubling in size, gaining a chainsaw for a right arm and hand, a gauntlet over his left arm and hand, and more armor on his torso and legs. "Roooarrr!"

 **Armed MadLeomon**

"He just ate all his teammates!" Jeremy said.

"And he combined all their powers!" Davis said.

Armed MadLeomon roared before stabbing the ground with his chainsaw, creating large fissures within it that made Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Veemon, and Gargomon nearly fell in until Shoutmon and Veemon grabbed a side with Ballistamon holding on by grabbing Shoutmon's mike and Veemon grabbing Gargomon's foot. Armed MadLeomon slowly began approaching them.

"I don't know how you two survived, but won't once I'm finished with you!" Armed MadLeomon growled.

"I've got to do something. I didn't save him to watch him be killed." Mikey said getting up and running towards them.

"Right behind you cousin!" Davis said following after him.

"What are you guys doing?!" Jeremy shouted.

"We need to help them!" Mikey yelled.

"Yeah!" Davis agreed.

"Oh man when will Mikey learn to stop battling others fights for them! And I can't believe Davis is the same!" Angie whimpered.

"You guys go back and take cover!" Shoutmon shouted.

"We don't want you to get hurt!" Veemon shouted.

 _"Use these Fusion Loaders."_ Mikey and Davis heard the voice tell them as they looked at their devices.

"That's it." Mikey's eyes widen as he recalled the dream he had before he looked at Davis. "Davis do what I do."

"Alright." Davis nodded trusting his cousin.

The vent part of Mikey's Fusion Loader opened up showing a yellow V near the bottom as Davis' did the same.

"DigiFuse!" Mikey shouted thrusting his Fusion Loader out as the screen shinned.

"DigiFuse!"Davis shouted copying Mikey thrusting his Fusion Loader out as the screen shinned.

"What the?" Shoutmon asked as he glowed red.

"Huh?" Veemon wondered as he glowed sky blue.

"What's going on? I feel funny." Ballistamon said as he glowed blue.

"Me too." Gargomon said as he glowed green.

Shoutmon and Ballistamon shot up in the sky in their energies as Veemon and Gargomon did the same, they twirled around before they collided head on with one another and created a flash of light.

"DigiFuse!" The four shouted.

From the first light, Ballistamon's arms, now larger and stronger, erupted and clenched their fists. An image of Shoutmon's head from a top-point of view appeared over the center of the light before it went into a white box on the chest leavinging a large red V at the top revealing an upper body that looked like Ballistamon's with his head on the left shoulder. On the back of the new upper body form were Ballistamon's legs, the bottom of the feet pointing into the air. The top of the body glowed before releasing a head. It resembled a knight's helmet, a pristine white with a white faceguard. His eyes were a deep scarlet and his helmet had three gold spikes on the top, two likes horns and the longest at the very front like a horn on the top of his helmet.

From the second light, Gargomon's arms, larger and stronger, came out now having black robo hands clentching into fists. An image of Veemon's head from a top-point of view appeared over the center of the light before it came on the front leaving a large blue V that was yellow trimmed on a upper body that looked like Gargomon with the ammo belt around the shoulders with his head on the left shoulder and ears smaller. The top of the body glowed before releasing a head. It looked like Gallantmon's head without the Guilmon head part and the faceguard look like Optimus Prime from transformers the movie and the eyes were a deep sky blue.

"I think I just got upgraded!" The figures said in Shoutmon and Veemon's voice.

"Amazing! They digifused us into one Ballistamon!" Shoutmon said looking at his hands.

"So this is what its like to digifuse." Veemon said clentching his fists.

"Those humans digifused them!" Armed MadLeomon shouted in disbelief.

"Take this!" Shoutmon and Veemon flew towards Armed MadLeomon and slammed their fists into them breaking the chainsaw and his face making him bleed.

"Direct hit!" Mikey and Davis cheered.

Shoutmon and Veemon suddenly glowed before they seperated into theirselves, Ballistamon, and Gargomon.

"Mikey I think we're going to need a bit more juice!" Shoutmon said.

"Same to you Davis!" Veemon said.

Mikey and Davis nodded at each other before raising their Fusion Loaders.

"Shoutmon! Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiFuse!"

"Veemon! Mistymon! DigiFuse!"

Starmon's mouth area transformed into a handle while four silver Pickmon jumped onto him forming a sword as it went to Shoutmon's hand and blaze on fire.

Mistymon's cape attached itself on Veemon's back as his sword went to Veemon's hand and blazed on fire as well.

" **Twin Blaze Strike!** " Shoutmon and Veemon roared as they ran forward and jumped up in the air before slashing their swords down and fired two firey energy slashed in a X and hit Armed MadLeomon creating an explosion as he armor feel off and he was shrinking.

"D-Damn it all." He groaned.

"Oh yeah!" Shoutmon and Veemon cheered.

"You miserable worms!" MadLeomon growled.

A crack in thin air suddenly appeared behind him, shattering to reveal a portal.

"You have failed me." A male voice said.

"W-Wait Tactimon! I can still fight, I'm not defeated." MadLeomon said as he glowed and went into the portal followed by his fallen comrades. "You'll pay for this Shoutmon and Veemon! You, your friends, and the humans too!" And with that they were gone.

"Whoa." Mikey breathed.

"Wicked." Davis muttered speechless.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"Damn that useless MadLeomon! He was all roar and no fangs! I was a fool to rely on him!" A dark figure said.

"You said it Tactimon. I didn't." Another dark figure said in a deep male voice chuckling as did another dark figure that sounded like a female while another dark figure said nothing.

"Save your laughter til you see our next strategy comrades." The dark figure said. "The Forest Zone will soon be ours."

* * *

 **Back with the gang in the Forest Zone**

"You and me and Ballista makes three! What a great team we make Mikey! Your the legendary General we've been waiting for all this time!" Shoutmon chuckled patting Mikey on the back.

"With you as his right hand man Davis! Together we're an unbeatable team!" Veemon grinned bumping his elbow against Davis' hip.

"General?" Mikey asked.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked as well.

"You know military commander, all the armies have one. You have the power to digifuse us, and you and Davis saved mine and Veemon's lives." Shoutmon smiled.

"With you guys leading us we'll make Shoutmon the Digimon King in no time. Whaddya say?" Veemon smiled.

"Sure as long as we're home in time for dinner." Mikey said.

"Yeah." Davis nodded.

"Eh, please tell me you're joking." Shoutmon said wide eyes while sweatdropping.

"You guys are in the Digital World now, so it is your home." Veemon said sweatdropping as well.

"Huh?!" Mikey and Davis shouted along with Angie and Jeremy as they looked at each other.

"See I told you to leave those things alone Mikey!" Angie complained.

"As I did with you Davis!" Jeremy groaned.

Meanwhile they were being watched by four people on a cliff. One was a girl that looked around their age having coral hair that had two ponytails on the top of her head in a fountain-like shape held up by a yellow hair band and purple eyes wearing a lavender coat, a purple dress with a gray collar and bottom, two gold necklaces around her neck, and light yellow cowboy boots. The other three were strange ninja-like beings with a TV head.

"They appeared to be human." One said.

"Definately human." The second one said.

"This situation could be serious Ms. Nene. We should do something, I mean besides spying." The third one said.

"We could, but spying's more fun." The girl smiled.

Up above them was a boy that looked a year older than the rest having light blonde hair that reached the back of his neck with light blue eyes wearing a gray shirt white a red vest over that had a white jacket over that, a black pearl necklace around his neck, black pants, and brown boots. Behind him was a bestial position tyrannosaurus with blue skin and orange stripes on its thigh, back, and tail, it had a helmet on its head with cranial spikes on the mouth part, where its ears where, and a horn on the snout showing its red eyes under the helmet, it also has bony protrusions on its knees and its tail is tipped with a bayoneted gunmuzzle. And beside that was a giant blue mechanical bird, it has robotic blue wings with a red crystal on top of the back, its face is blue and its jaws are silver with yellow eyes, it also has a long silver neck its legs are blue with white feet, and the tail is white with blue armor that looked like it had three red claws at the end.

"Get ready. It seems we have visitors." The boy said crossing his arms holding up a cobalt blue Fusion Loader in his right hand.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter, hoped you like it.**


End file.
